lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Muhangus
Muhangus is a male aardvark, the mate of Muhanga, and the leader of his armory. He resides in the Pride Lands, in the Aardvark Dens. Appearance Like his mate, Muhangus has brown fur, with a lighter face and underbelly. He has pale gray, bushy eyebrows, and dark blue eyes. One of his ears is slightly torn. The fur on his back is rather bristly, and he has several dark hairs on his lower jaw. His claws are gray, and his nose and tail are light brown. In later episodes, a few wisps of hair are to be found at the end of his tail. Personality Muhangus is shown to be fierce and territorial, with a short temper. However, despite his ferocity, he is quite scared of hyenas and will always call upon the Lion Guard when he believes they are near, even if he is mistaken. He seems to have a dislike for jackals as seen in the episode, The Kupatana Celebration, though this is because they invaded the aardvark dens. Muhangus is noticeably very grouchy and is no stranger to the odd bout of sarcasm. He becomes incredibly angry when his sleep is interrupted. History Can't Wait to be Queen Muhangus is briefly seen getting married to Muhanga during the song Duties of the King. The Kupatana Celebration On the day of Kupatana, Muhangus and his mate Muhanga return to their dens to discover that they had been invaded by jackal pups. Muhangus asks what's going on, and Beshte attempts to calm things down, assuring him that the situation can be taken care of. When Kion arrives, the parents of the jackal pups, Reirei and Goigoi, approach him. Muhangus spots Goigoi reaching into his den and taking a fruit, and angrily calls him out for it. Reirei intervenes, complimenting their den, and Goigoi swallows the fruit and tells Muhangus that the fruit is delicious. Muhangus points out that he never said Goigoi could eat it, and Muhanga accuses the jackals of thievery. Eventually, the Lion Guard convinces the jackals to leave, and Reirei explains to her pups that they'll find someplace else to go. An irritated Muhangus tells them to go do so. Muhangus later appears during the song Jackal Style. One jackal pup makes a face at him, and Muhangus chases him away, allowing another jackal pup to lie down in front of his den. He surrounds the jackal family with the other Pride Landers at the end of the song. The Call of the Drongo Muhangus is seen settling down with several insects, ready to tuck in. However, a voice claiming to be Janja frightens him away. Along with a couple of other animals, he tracks down the Lion Guard, explaining what happened. Kion follows Muhangus back to where his food was, though not only is Janja nowhere to be found, Muhangus' insect pile has vanished. When everyone returns, they discover that similar happenings have occurred between the other animals. A voice sounding exactly like Janja startles them, and Muhangus stays behind to let the Lion Guard deal with the 'intruder'. Too Many Termites Believing hyenas to be in their den, Muhanga and Muhangus call the Lion Guard to drive them away. Muhangus does most of the talking, explaining the problem. He points out the "hyenas", and Kion forces them away. The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar Muhangus chants with other animals as they wait for Ma Tembo to find the new water source. The Underground Adventure When Kion, Bunga, Kiara, Zuri, and Tiifu play around in the mud pond, Muhangus gets annoyed and says that he is trying to sleep. Later on, Kion and the others manage to get lost inside Muhangus' burrow and as Kion and Bunga find where Muhangus is, he is fast asleep. Kion tries to wake him up but to no avail then Bunga yells at him to wake up. Muhangus wakes up and is startled at Bunga's yelling so startled that he even falls out of his nest and is so furious at them for waking him up. They ask him to help get them out but Muhangus refuses at first but agrees if it means getting rid of them. But just as Thurston thinks they're trapped he starts to panic and go crazy Muhangus demands he'd stop or else the cave will collapse. However, Thurston keeps on panicking until Muhangus eventually cries, "Every animal for himself!", and digs his way to safety back to his nest leaving the others without any help from him. Beshte and the Beast After Shujaa assists the Lion Guard in defeating the Army of Scar, his actions accidentally cause a bit of damage to the Pride Lands, including the coverage of Muhangus' den entrances. Beshte helps out by moving the majority of boulders away from the holes, but Muhangus notices one more. Shujaa offers to help, flinging the boulder away but causing more damage in the process. The Fall of Mizimu Grove When the Army of Scar crash the Mpando Mpaya at Mizimu Grove, Muhangus and Muhanga convince to stop them. Spooked by Scar's unexpected appearance, Muhangus and his armory flee from Mizimu Grove before Beshte calms them down. When Simba decides to let the Pride Landers make a choice on whether they'd want to leave the Pride Lands, Kion shows them Makini's sapling that had survived the attack, in which his speech allows Muhangus, his armory and the other herds to stay and eventually defeat Scar. Family *Muhanga: Mate Trivia *Muhangus has returned for Season 2. *Muhangus' model appears multiple times in The Fall of Mizimu Grove. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Aardvarks Category:Pride Landers Category:Spouses Category:Mammals Category:Adults Category:Leaders